Rest and Relaxation
by randomfics
Summary: Post The Moor's Baby. Tumbling from that height and being unconscious for that long is never a good sign.


The first thing he was aware of was pain.

A deep, throbbing pain that ran from the tips of his toes, all the way up to his aching head.

A low, soft moan forced its way out of his throat as he weakly stirred, willing himself to do something- anything.

A finger twitched.

_I…suppose that's good enough for now._ The hazy thought fought its way through the murky grayness of his mind. The lazy thought however, did manage to trigger on an onslaught of thoughts that swamped him, dragging him back to darkness in a jumbled mess of; _Peewit? Where's Peewit? The bridge- Mi'lord king… Oh I have to warn them about the bridge…_

The darkness grew and settled over him in a thick blanket, and he could feel his mind slowly shut down until a call of, "Johan! HEEEELLLPPPP!" caught his ears.

His body automatically started moving to get up, his hands feeling for a sword belted at his side that wasn't there. Pain blossomed like a lily, and he collapsed with a pained moan, agony shooting up his spine.

He ground his teeth together. Peewit was calling for him! He couldn't just abandon his friend-

"Oh! Sir Johan! You're awake! Thank goodness we were getting worried!" The words didn't quite pierce the dark curtain on his mind, but the sound caught his attention and he turned to look at the woman who had entered, carrying what looked like a bucket.

He wavered on his feet, still trying to find his sword, when a flash of blond outside of the tent caught his attention. Johan took a step forward, and the already constant pain reached all new heights, and once again made itself known.

The dark haired teen ignored it to open his mouth, attempting to call for his friend. _An enemy camp?_

"You should rest Sir Johan- you're not fully recovered yet!"

A small, petite hand guided him back to the makeshift bed. He stumbled along, protests attempting to form, only to spill out in a garbled stream. "Peewit- the bridge-"

"Shush Sir Johan. Your friend is safe, and the bridge is being restored even as we speak."

The words made no sense to his fuzzy mind, but the reassuring tone soothed him.

As small, cool hands pushed him into the blanket, the distant thought of the princess came to his mind, lulling it to sleep.

* * *

The blond haired boy currently running around the camp automatically yelling for his best friend and near guardian as he was chased by a camel paused as a woman came out from Johan's tent.

Instantly the camel rear-ended him, sending him flying into bushes. "Ooof!"

He groaned slightly as he pushed up onto his elbows, face scrunched up into a scowl. Had Johan finally woken up? They'd been camping here at the base of the mountain for two full days, and Johan hadn't stirred once.

He'd about nearly snuck off to go ask Papa Smurf or the old wizard Homnibus for some sort of magic potion to cure Johan, but had been convinced against it when the doctors assured him that Johan would be waking up soon, and when he'd been offered food.

He had however already visited the King to tell him why the prince had been held up-

Even now Knights accompanied by a few doctors poured into the small camp, and the ambassador from Zhad was packing up his own tents to travel to the kings castle.

The ambassador's wife was smiling as she exited out of the tent, and glanced around. Peewit pushed himself from out of the dirt, absently brushing at the streaks as he trotted towards her. "Well Ma'm? Had Yohan woken up yet?"

"Yes indeed he has." The woman's smile faded slightly. "He seemed rather confused however, and didn't recognize anything- he was just trying to get outside."

The blond boy had already ran off by the 'Yes' and didn't hear that Johan had gone back to sleep. _Finally! We'll be able to go back to the castle and go sleep on a real bed! And real food!_

He ducked into the tent to see one of the more disappointing sights in his life.

Johan was asleep again, the blanket pulled up to his chin and neatly tucked in. The only sign that Johan had ever been awake were the footprints in the dirt.

Peewit collapsed into a sitting position next to Johan, scowling angrily. All he got here was travel food, he didn't get to sleep on his own soft bed, and he couldn't even use his instruments to play Johan a melody because he needed peace and quiet-

"Peewit! Johan! I had heard from Papa Smurf that you two had befallen some trouble."

The young boy brightened up as he turned around, gleefully crying, "Homnibus!"

The old wizard grunted slightly as arms wrapped around his legs, and a head buried itself into his stomach. Silence fell for a precious second, Homnibus staring at where Johan lay still, and Peewit realizing for the first time that this might be serious.

It hadn't really occurred to him before- whenever danger came Johan always had a plan, even if that plan was only explained later. But Johan had never been so still before…

"Homnibus, Johan's going to be okay, right? They keep telling me he will be, but he isn't waking up."

"That's precisely why I came here. I heard from Papa Smurf that Johan might have fallen down the bridge, but I think the little Smurfs have been having troubles of their own-"

"Peewit! Johan! We came to visit you!"

The chorus of tiny voices caught both of their attention, and glad eyes turned to the small blue creatures lined up at the door of the tent, hidden from prying human eyes.

The single female of the group was holding a beautiful snapdragon flower, and they could see one holding a yellow box. The single one clad in red stepped forward as he said, "As we were flying back to Smurf village on Feathers, we smurfed that you were still here so we dropped by to give you a visit."

"Thanks Papa Smurf! Johan's still sleeping. Sheesh, he's been doing nothing but sleep for the past few days."

Homnibus and Papa Smurf got slightly alarmed looks on their faces, unnoticed by either Peewit, or the other smurfs gathering around the unconscious teen. "Past few days?"

"Well, apparently he just woke up, but it looks like he went straight back to sleep."

"Oh smurf." Papa Smurf murmured under his breath to the wizard, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I Papa Smurf, neither do I…"

"Hnngh?"

The low moan of confused pain brought the loud babbling to a complete stop, and Smurfette cheered excitedly as she cried out, "Oh, Papa Smurf! Johan's waking up!"

Eyelids slowly cracked open to see five small blue faces and two normal human ones staring down at him. His mouth moved soundlessly, as he was aware of a deep thirst.

"I think he's thirsty Papa Smurf!"

Peewit appeared out of the corner of his eye, carrying a water bottle. Johan slowly sat up, willing his headache to go away as he drank deeply. "Peewit? Smurfs? Homnibus? What are you doing here?"

"Ah! That's right! The bridge! The ambassador! I was going towards the castle when the bridge gave out!"

The young knight attempted to crawl out of bed when Peewit joyful proclaimed, "Don't worry about it Johan! It's all taken care of! The ambassador is heading off towards the castle now."

"Then I should go with him- ugh!"

Johan crumpled to the ground as his back let him know once more that it wasn't allowing him to move around. Concerned cries from the gathered people filled Johan's ears as he determinedly put on a smile, slowly climbing to his feet again. "I'm fine everyone, just a little sore- ouch!"

The yelp of pain was underscored as Johan fell back onto his makeshift bed when Papa Smurf lightly touched his chest. "You Johan, are in _no_ condition to go anywhere!"

"Aww, c'mon Homnibus! Think of how much better Johan will feel sleeping in a real bed with real food."

"Smurf no!" Papa Smurf scowled angrily at Johan as he said this. "You smurfing smurf got yourself smurf smurfing smurfed!"

"Oooh- Johan, you really should rest, look at how concerned Papa Smurf is." Smurfette cast concerned eyes at the resting human.

"I suppose I would be more touched Smurfette if I knew what he just said!" Johan laughed slightly, and winced as pain shot through him. Homnibus, stroking his beard, frowned slightly at that wince.

"What he means is that you're far more injured then what you look like Johan! It's best if you rest for now, and regain your strength."

"But Homnibus! I am supposed to escort the ambassador to the castle! I can't rest now!"

"Don't worry Johan, I'll go with them the rest of the way!"

Johan smiled at the reassurance, easing into the bed. "Then I'll leave it to you Peewi- Princess!"

Everyone turned to see Princess Savina, dressed in peasant clothing hold a finger to her lips. "Hello Johan, I was worried when I heard that you were injured. So I gave Dane Barbra the slip to come visit you."

Johan blinked at her, moving to climb to his feet like he should properly do so, when Papa Smurf jumped onto his chest. "Right now he isn't to move Princess, but no worries. I know someone in a place called Gaul that might be able to help us. If he's willing to share the secrets of course, and if my little smurfs are willing too smurf that far."

The chorus of assents reassured the father of the community that as always his smurfs were behind him, and he jumped down from Johan's chest.

"Homnibus I'm going to have to ask for your help-"

The two old people chatted pleasantly as they left the tent, Peewit tagging along behind after them, leaving behind Johan and Savina.

Johan awkwardly shifted in his bed, and Savina smiled prettily. "So Johan… about my other, 'un-proper' lessons…"

"Sword fighting, archery, lock picking, or horse riding?" Johan instantly countered, blinking back the yawn threatening to come out.

"How about lock picking? You don't have to move for it, and I can ask you for hints along the way."

Johan agreed wearily, unaware of the yawn that managed to escape his tight guard. Savina, noticing, smiled nonetheless as she discreetly fluffed his pillow, and placed an extra blanket on top of him.

The sound of her humming lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Johan thankfully drank the magical potion that Peewit tossed him, as he listened to the sounds of fighting outside.

Peewit, true to nature, had managed to find trouble and the potion to bring back to Johan, and the smurfs were bravely holding off the attackers until Johan could get back on his feet.

The teen knight leapt to his feet and dashed to his sword. "PEEEWIIITTTT!"

The triumphant call assured the knight that his friend was alright and his eyes instantly located several smurfs running into the bushes.

"Peewit! Quick! I have a plan!"

As both Savina and Peewit dashed to his side to hear this plan, they couldn't help the smile that crossed their faces.

Adventures never ended when you lived in these times and ages.

* * *

_a/n: I saw the smurf movie trailer, and having never watched a smurf episode before went to look it up. I found myself more in love with Johan and Peewit then I did the smurfs, though they too have their good points. So I suppose this is a reflection of that._


End file.
